A Sapphire Sky
by TheElderOne
Summary: New to the Hoenn region, Seth has a rather exciting first day that in turn changes his life's path forever. Never meaning to be a Trainer, Seth, with his trusty Pokémon by his side, will face endless challenges, some hilarious, some perilous. But he will never regret that first day in Hoenn, ever.


**Hmm, this is my first time at a Pokémon fic, so reviews are welcome. Also, this is based off a saved game on my Sapphire (not a Nuzlocke) The same Pokémon anyway. Any twists are entirely mine. So, without further ado, let's start-**

**WAIT! Disclaimer-I don't own anything about Pokémon. (Edit) And I didn't know that Brendan's/Ruby's/Seth's white 'hair' was really a hat. Sorry, don't read the manga, so go ahead and shoot me. My fault.**

Chapter One

A red-eyed boy of about fourteen sat in the back of a moving van, making sure that nothing fell. He wore a white hat that covered most of his black hair, a black shirt with red running down the sleeves and on his chest, black pants, and red shoes. Red and black, as many would guess, were his favorite colors, but the hat held a special place in his heart; it was a reminder of his home region, Johto.

Eventually, the boy felt the truck slowing to a stop, and the door was lifted open by the driver. "Everything ride alright?" he asked, a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Yessir. Nothing fell," replied the boy, hopping down, wiry muscles flexing under his clothes.

"Tha's good, tha's good," grunted the driver, pulling out three Pokéballs, "Let's get ta work, boys!" Three Machoke flashed out, and they quickly grabbed all the boxes and disappeared into his family's new house. A woman with kind brown eyes and brown hair squeezed by the Pokémon and walked over to the boy.

"Seth! I was so worried about leaving you in Johto! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, checking for any kind of injury. Seth shook her off, smiling.

"I'm alright, Mom. The guy didn't drive like a maniac," he said, looking at the small town of Littleroot that his family had settled on moving into. It was spread out, houses being clustered together at random spots, his house being near the famous Pokémon lab of Hoenn. He breathed in deeply; in Johto, they had lived in Goldenrod, and he had almost never gone out into the countryside.

"I know, honey, but a mother always worries," she said, "Now, do you want to look at the new house?" Seth nodded, and the two entered the house, Seth setting his hat on a table. It was two stories, the first being a combined kitchen and living room and the second having the bedrooms. The Machoke were still putting up things, but most of the boxes had been piled up against the wall. "The Pokémon aren't finished yet," chirped his mom, "but your stuff in your room. You might want to go unpack it."

Seth nodded and ran up the stairs and down the upper hallway to his room. In it, three boxes sat in the middle of a small rug, and he quickly cut them open with a small pocketknife. He spent all of an hour organizing his room, and once he finished, Seth admired his handiwork.

His game system and TV were set neatly against the wall, as well as his PC. Bookshelves lined the walls, holding books labeled _Ancient Languages, Evolutionary Forms, _and _History of the World. _Seth smiled. Over in Johto there had been a Trainer's School that he had attended. He wasn't the smartest in all the subjects, but history and languages had been his strengths. He heard the stairs creak and someone coming down the small hallway.

"Seth?" chipped his mother, poking her head in the room. He turned his head, and she smiled. "How do you like it?"

"It's alright," he said, "It's bigger than back home."

"Aw, you know this is home now, right?" she asked, patting his cheek.

Seth rolled his eyes playfully. "You know what I mean, Mom."

"I know." She left, but after telling him, "I'll be downstairs making lunch. Come down whenever you feel like it. And don't forget to set your clock!" Seth glanced at the clock, which showed eight 'o'clock in the morning, four hours behind the current time. He quickly rotated the hands to show the correct time and hurried downstairs.

His mom was in the living room, standing in front of the TV, absorbed. She noticed Seth as he came down. "Hurry! Dad's on!" Seth brightened and rushed in front of the TV.

"-And that is it for the Petalburg News Report at the Petalburg Gym. Tune in next time for the most up-to-date reports on TV!"

"Well, he was," she lamented. She sighed. "Ever since he's gotten the job as Fifth-Rank Gym Leader, he's been away a lot. Not that I mind. He was an assistant to Whitney in Goldenrod, and that took up most of his time." She sighed again, but cheered up. "Hey, Seth, maybe you should meet some of the neighbors or go to the lab! I've heard that Professor Birch is always willing to give a tour."

"Really?" said Seth. He grinned. "Alright, bye!" He dashed out the door, quickly donning his hat, and into the fresh air of Littleroot. He turned the corner and made a beeline for the Pokémon lab's door. He screeched to a halt in front of it, and knocked loudly on it. "Hey, anyone home?"

A bespectacled man opened the door and looked at Seth curiously. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could get a tour of the lab, sir."

The man shrugged. "I'm sorry, but tours aren't available right now. Professor Birch is out in the field gathering data. Maybe you can find him and convince him to take you on a tour."

Seth grinned. "Sure. Thanks!" He raced away, rounding a house and seeing a sign labeled 'Route 101'. A small boy stood near it, standing on his tip-toes to see further down the path. He turned to Seth as he neared.

"Hey, mister! I heard someone call for help down there, but my mom says I can't go down there yet. I was wondering if you could." Seth raised an eyebrow, and looked down the path as well. It was lined with trees, tall grass covering the ground trees didn't. "Please?"

Seth shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He picked his way down the path, avoiding tree roots. He misjudged and tripped over one, swearing. He dusted himself off, and noticed a piece of cloth stuck a tree branch. "What in the…" He grabbed it and studied it. It was a brown, thick cloth, like a strap to a satchel. He frowned. '_What is this?'_

"Ah! Help!" Seth jerked his head up, just in time to see a burly, bearded man running with a Poochyena close in pursuit.

"Hey, wait!" He took off after them, and was running in circles for five straight minutes until the man clambered up a tree. The Poochyena halted and barked up the tree. The man glanced fearfully down at the Pokémon, and then at Seth.

"Hey! A little help here!" The Poochyena turned to see who the man was speaking to, and growled as its eyes settled on Seth.

"Uh, how I am supposed to defend myself, sir?" Seth demanded, backing up. The Dark Pokémon padded toward him, hackles raised. The man frantically scanned the ground below him. He froze and pointed at a spot to the right of Seth.

"There's a satchel there with Pokéballs in it! Choose one and get ready!" Seth looked between the Poochyena and the spot, trying to guess the distance. He took one step backward, and the Pokémon took one step forward. Seth burst off to the side, startling it. It growled and pursued, howling. Darting over more roots, he glimpsed the satchel before he was sliding to stop. He quickly rifled through the bag, hand landing on a round object.

"Alright, go!" He tossed it into the air, and a small, orange, chick-like Pokémon appeared in a flash.

"Torchic! Chic!" it cried. The Poochyena snarled at it, but the small Pokémon held its ground.

"Uh, what moves does it know?" mumbled Seth, totally unprepared. He noticed its large talons, and a move name popped in his head. "Use Scratch!"

"Chic!" It charged the other Pokémon and swiped with its talons. The attack caught the Poochyena on the cheek, leaving three small cuts. It glared murderously at the other, and it Tackled the other. The chick-like Pokémon tumbled backward before it recovered.

"You okay?" asked Seth, genuinely concerned. It nodded, and he grinned. "Alright, use Scratch again!" It jumped into the air, taking the Poochyena by surprise, and came down on its opponent with a vengeance. The Poochyena crashed into a tree and lay there, unmoving. His stomach twisted. "Oh, hope I didn't-," The Dark Pokémon jumped up suddenly and ran off into the forest, whining. Seth sighed in relief and recalled his Pokémon. "Thanks there, little guy."

He looked to the man in the tree, who was carefully making his way down. "You okay, sir?"

"Yeah, just fine! A little shaken but nothing I'm not used to. I usually have Pokémon with me though."

"Well, you did, sir."

"Ah, you don't have to call me 'sir'. Just call me Birch. And the satchel broke, so it didn't do me any good."

Seth blinked as he heard the man's name. "Wait, Birch? Professor Birch? The famous Pokémon Professor of Hoenn region?"

Birch scratched his nose sheepishly. "Well, yeah, that's me."

"Awesome! Can I have your autograph?" asked Seth, eyes sparkling.

Birch laughed. "Can't that wait until we get back to the lab?"

"Oh, yeah, can I get a tour too?" The professor laughed more, and clapped Seth on the back as the two walked toward the lab, Seth clipping the Pokéball to his belt. "So why were you out there, Professor?" inquired Seth.

"Sometimes I just gotta get out of that lab. Too cramped if you ask me. I like to work with the actual Pokémon rather than figures, too. I'm what you would call 'hands-on'. My daughter also helps me."

"Your daughter?"

"Yep. Her name's May, and she's about your age, maybe a bit younger. She's been a licensed Trainer for a month now, but actually has a lot more than a month's experience 'cause she helps me."

"Huh, kinda wish I was her."

Birch chuckled. "Many kids do, though it's not easy being the child of someone famous." He caught himself before he fell. "Sometimes she gets overlooked. She puts up with it, though. Strong girl, she is."

"Sure sounds like it."

"Yeah, sorry to bore you by bragging about my child."

"It's okay. My mom does it and it embarrasses me all the time."

"Oh, and what does she brag about?"

Seth smiled. "_Ait me adipiscing semper._" _She always says I am really smart.*_

Birch grinned. "_Itane? Quid nosti?" Really? What do you know?*_

"Aw, you knew what I was saying. Most people just stare at me and say to quit cursing," he said, laughing, "You're the first outside of my teacher who can understand me."

The professor stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I _am _a Pokémon Professor. Knowing dead languages is almost a job requirement."

"True." They reached the end of the path, where the boy was still waiting impatiently.

"Hey, mister! Did you-oh, hi, Professor Birch!"

Birch waved. "Hi, Steven. How's it going?"

"Good. Were you the one that cried for help?" he asked.

"Yeah, but, but…uh, sorry, never asked about your name. What is it?"

"Seth."

"Seth here saved me. Didn't ya?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Ah, you know you did. Now, c'mon, we gotta get to the lab." They walked a bit more and Birch pushed open the door and held it as Seth stepped inside. He turned in a complete circle as he took it in. The walls were covered with either bookshelves filled with complicated material over Pokémon or advanced computers whose screens were packed with long formulas. There were computers located randomly throughout the room; Seth loved it.

"Wow! I kinda guessed it'd look like this, but to actually see it…" he trailed off, speechless with wonder.

Birch chortled. "Sure are excited, aren't ya?"

"Well, in Johto-,"

"Johto? Oh, you're my new neighbor! That's why I didn't recognize you!" He shook Seth's hand. "Nice to meet you, neighbor."

"Erm, nice to meet you too?"

"Ah, don't mention it," said Birch, grinning jokingly. The man that answered the lab's door earlier walked up to the two. "Eh? What is it, Tom?"

"We need another population survey on Route 103, Professor. Could you maybe do that?"

Birch shook his head. "I've had enough excitement for today. Maybe I could get May to do it." He looked to Seth. "Hey, think you go get May? My house is next door. Just ask for her. Bethany doesn't like boys going up to May's room." Birch glared at Seth. "And neither do I."

Seth laughed nervously and slowly backed out the door. He closed it with a sigh. '_That was close. Now, why the heck would he think I'd do anything to his daughter? I'm not bad, and she's probably not that cute anyway.'_ He looked further down the street, finding a two-story house much like his. He knocked on the door.

A motherly-looking woman with black hair and blue eyes opened it. "Yes?"

"Uh, is May home?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, eyeing Seth suspiciously.

"Hey! Don't the wrong idea, ma'am. Professor Birch sent me over here to get her for some survey, so, uh, can you get her?"

"Oh, Bryan sent you? OK, wait here for a minute." The woman, who Seth guessed was Bethany, disappeared from the doorway. He could hear her call for May, and seconds later someone running down the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom?" The voice of the speaker was melodious and pitched perfectly, even in those few words. Seth felt his stomach flutter. '_The voice is pretty enough, now what about the-'_ The door opened, and his jaw dropped as he looked at who had to be the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

She had blue eyes and brown hair tied back with a red headband, matching her shirt and shoes. She wore black shorts and gloves with white fingers. She tilted her head curiously as she studied the astounded Seth. "Who are you?" The teen opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to articulate an answer. She crossed her arms. "C'mon, answer me."

"Duh, uh, Seth," he replied dumbly. She smiled at him, and he felt his face grow warm.

"Nice to meet you. Now, you said my dad had something for me to do?" Seth nodded mutely. "Thanks!" She moved by him, her shoulder brushing against his and sending shivers down his back. He watched her as she turned the corner to the lab. Bethany reappeared in the doorway, unnoticed by Seth.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Eh? Oh, yes, ma'am."

"Stunned by May?"

Seth jumped, face beet-red. "Wha-no! W-what makes you say that, ma'am?"

Bethany giggled. "Almost all boys are smitten with May. You're no different." His blush deepened, if that was possible, and he walked off indignantly, leaving the lady snickering. '_Argh! Stupid hormones!'_ Seth kicked at a rock, which bounced off a wall of a house. '_Why now of all times?'_ He walked back to the lab and peeked in before stepping inside.

Birch was inside at one of the computers, rubbing his chin and grumbling. "Confounded computers. Sometimes I'd like to kick in the darn thing. I swear, a Mightyena would be easier to deal with sometimes…"

"Professor?" said Seth hesitantly.

"Hm?" The man turned around. "Oh, Seth! Whatcha need?"

"Well, I was hoping I could get a tour of the lab."

"Oh, sure! Anything for the guy who saved me." He bent conspiratorially toward Seth. "Not to mention I'd do anything to get away from these computers. This is Tom's domain." He straightened and spread his hands out. "Now to begin, this is the Pokémon Lab of Hoenn. I am its head-," he stopped abruptly, something catching his eye. "Aw, she forgot her Pokédex!" He picked up a red, rectangular object with a white Pokéball painted onto its circular end.

Birch looked at Seth. "Sorry, buddy. Got another job for ya."

"Delivery?"

Birch nodded. "Yep."

Seth swore as he tripped. He landed with his knees, which were already dirty enough. "Knew I shouldn't've done this," he muttered, getting up. He looked up at the sky. It was probably two 'o'clock or so, having already passed through Oldale, a town only slightly bigger than Littleroot. He'd been searching along this route for about an hour, and had found no sign of the girl. '_It'd be my luck if she's already left.'_

A bush rustled to his right, and Seth put a hand on the Pokéball on his belt. "Hey, come out!" The leaves parted, a Zigzagoon peeping though. Seth relaxed. He'd been chased by more Poochyena and had had to fight them off with his new Pokémon, which he still had no idea what it was called or what gender is was. It had performed admirably, though, even learning a new move, Ember.

"Zigza! Zigzagoon!" called the dog-like Pokémon, coming completely out of the bush. It came up to Seth, sniffing curiously. It cocked its head. "Zigza?" The Zigzagoon nudged him. Seth smiled and crouched. He slowly put out his hand, letting the Pokémon smell him before he started to stroke its fur. The Zigzagoon rubbed against him happily, eyes closed.

A faint sound reached Seth's ears, and the Pokémon's ears twitched. "Zigza!" It bolted back into the brush. Seth stood, frowning. He slowly walked in the direction of the noise, which strangely began to sound like someone singing. '_Why would anyone be singing out here?'_ The louder and clearer the singing became, the more he was entranced. There were no words, just harmonious notes that flowed together flawlessly. It seemed to convey joy and tranquility, as Seth found himself relaxing. '_Man, I could listen to that all day.'_

He approached a small clearing, and he stopped at the edge, gaping at the sight in front of him. May was sitting on a log, holding a small, asleep Poochyena in her arms and singing to it. Its parents, two large Mightyena, were off to the side, sitting patiently. The Poochyena was fidgeting in its sleep, as if it was having nightmares. May's song rose to high, bright notes, and it snuggled into the crock of her elbow, the notes comforting it. The melody ended slowly, the notes never losing their harmony. She carefully laid the Poochyena on the log. "He should be awake in an hour," she said to the parents, who nodded and sat in front of their pup.

"Wow…" whispered Seth. The two Mightyena heard him, however, and snarled in his direction. He froze, fear paralyzing him. May spun to face him.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Seth inched out of the shadow of the forest, eyeing the growling parents frightfully. Her brow furrowed as he came into view, but then she relaxed. "Seth!" An uncertain look flicked across her face, "Wait, it _is _Seth, right?" He nodded, eyes still focused on the Mightyena. She looked them. "Hey, it's alright, guys. I know him." The two calmed, but still watched Seth warily. "Sorry. Someone caught their pup while it was out and beat it nearly to death. Now, I'm the only person who can get near them."

"Beat it? As in a battle?" asked Seth worriedly.

"No, that's different. Beat as in taking sick pleasure from it," she seethed, hands clenched.

"Who-who would do that?"

"I don't know. Demented people, probably." She sighed and hugged herself, eyes gloomy. "Sometimes, people can be really cruel."

"Or saviors," inputted Seth, "It depends. Like you. You're a nice person. You sang that Poochyena to sleep."

She blushed. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I was kinda standing here for a while."

"Sorry if it was bad."

"No, no, no! It wasn't bad! Actually, it was really-," he paused, Birch's glare coming into mind, "-good," he finished lamely.

"Really?" she said, brightening, "Do you really think that?" He nodded furiously, a blush on his own face. "Thank you, Seth!" She hugged him quickly and stepped back, but it was enough for Seth. He looked down at the ground, his face burning. "So why'd you come find me?" she asked. He held out her Pokédex, still looking down. "Oh, I must've left it at the lab! Thanks again."

She flipped it open and quickly pressed some buttons. "Ok, Pokémon on Route 103…let's see, Poochyena and its evolution, same thing with Zigzagoon, a Ralts, probably from 102," she murmured, typing several things in. She nodded happily and closed it when she done. "There! Want to head back?"

Seth finally regained his voice. "Sure."

They traveled side by side for the rest of the way, May mainly keeping up conversations between them. One time, they even broached on the subject of Hoenn's native Pokémon, but since Seth had only limited knowledge, the subject quickly died. "So where you from?" asked May about halfway on Route 101.

"Johto."

"Oh, I've heard of that! Have you ever been to Elm's lab?"

"No, but I wanted to."

"I've heard he's an expert on evolution, but also a bit…different. Have you heard that, too?" He nodded. "Hm. What city did you live in?"

"Goldenrod."

"Oh, so you're a city boy?" He shrugged, feeling awkward. "Aw, c'mon, I know you can talk, Seth."

"Well, what if I don't feel like talking?" he asked waspishly, getting a raised eyebrow from May.

"Snappy, aren't we?"

"Well…yeah."

"But I liked the way you acted before! And cute boys like you shouldn't act so broody! Act like you can actually hear me!"

Seth blinked. "Eh…cute?"

"Well," now May had a blush, "yeah!"

Seth couldn't help but grin at her answer. "Copycat."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are-," Seth tripped over a root, and fell flat on his face, "Ow."

"You okay?" May asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, fine." He looked up, seeing light filtering through the shrubbery ahead. "Hey, I think Littleroot's isn't that far ahead." They hurried, finally breaking through the trees as the sun was sinking in the sky. "Great, it's late."

"Don't worry so much." The two made their way to the lab, and pushed open the door. Birch was sitting at a table in the back of the building, reading a few papers. He glanced up as the door opened. "I'm here, Dad!"

"Hey, May. What took you two so long?" Seth felt Birch's suspicion focused on him, and he swung a leg self-consciously.

"Oh, Dad, you know that a trip here to 103 is a three-hour walk! Of course we're gonna be back at sunset," explained May, handing over her Pokédex, "and I did the survey you needed. The migrating Swablu are out of there." Birch nodded as he read the findings.

"Thanks, May. You can go. I'd like to talk with Seth for a minute."

"Aw, Dad! Seth didn't do anything!"

"I know, but still."

"Dad, you're no fair," she argued but leaving as he said. He turned to a nervous Seth.

"L-l-look, sir, it's not what it looks l-l-like. Me and May are acquaintances, th-th-that's all," Seth stuttered.

Birch kept his glare on Seth for a second, but then broke into laughter. "Oh-hoo-hoo! I sure gotcha ya there, didn't I?" He held his sides as he laughed loudly, eyes tearing up. Seth was red for umpteenth time that day. This day wasn't just going well, except for getting the Pokémon. Actually, speaking of…

"Sir?" Birch's laughter subsided, and he wiped his eyes and looked at Seth expectantly. "Do you want your Pokémon back?" Seth patted the Pokéball at his waist. Birch rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

He smiled. "Can you let him out?" Seth nodded and touched the center of the ball. The Pokémon, whose name or gender Seth still didn't know, appeared and cocked its head to the side. It looked at Seth wonderingly, who shrugged.

"Tor?" it said questioningly.

"Hello, Torchic, how you doing?" asked Birch, ruffling its down.

"Is that its name?"

"_His _species' name is Torchic," said Birch, smiling.

"Oh, so it's a boy?" Torchic rounded on him and started to furiously squawk at him, irate at the fact Seth didn't know anything about him. Seth put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm sorry, Torchic. I don't have a Pokédex." Birch looked at him curiously with this.

"But you're a licensed Trainer?"

"Yeah, I got my Trainer's Card."

"Card? What kind of system runs on cards?"

"Well, Johto's does, sir." Birch frowned and walked behind the desk in the back. He opened a drawer and pulled out something red. He tossed it to Seth, who caught it. It was a Pokédex. He looked at the professor. "Erm, why are you giving me this?"

"Hoenn, and most other regions for that matter, have electronic I.D. systems. You'll need that to go anywhere."

"Well, this is nice, sir, but, uh, how do I exactly enter in my I.D.? I mean, I don't think there's a swipe machine on here."

"It's new, so it requires an I.D. Just punch in your number and, boom, it's done." Seth frowned, turned it on, and typed in his I.D. number. A picture of a younger version of him popped up, and the professor grinned as he glimpsed it. "Oh, that was in your awkward years, wasn't it?"

"No offense, sir, but I'm still awkward." Seth crouched to Torchic's level, who regarded him inquisitively. He held the device close to it, and immediately had a response.

_Torchic_

_Entry: Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down._

_Gender: Male_

_Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember_

"Focus Energy?" repeated Seth, "Huh, didn't know that one." Torchic huffed, as if he didn't like the move. "Aw, it's a good move, Torchic. Just gotta know how to use." He huffed again, derisively. Seth grinned and tickled it. Torchic's beak twitched as he tried to not lose composure, but eventually he was rolling as Seth continued to tickle him.

Birch chuckled. "Alright, knock it off, you two. It's getting late, and you both have to get home."

Seth looked at him. He reluctantly asked again, "Do you want Torchic back?" Torchic pecked him for that and glared at him, receiving an apologetic look. "Look, Torchic, I'm not your Trainer. Birch is. Don't you like him more anyway?" Torchic shook his head. "You don't?" said Seth incredulously. Another shake.

"I think that answers it, Seth," said Birch, smiling, "You are officially Torchic's Trainer. Now, hurry on home, guys." The boy nodded, still amazed at the fact he had his first Pokémon. He walked to the door and opened it for Torchic, opting out on returning it to its ball. Birch had one more thing to say, however, "Oh, and Seth? Can you swing back here in the morning? I need to talk with you some more."

Seth opened the door to his room, letting Torchic walk under his legs. The Pokémon's head swiveled as he studied the room. He hopped onto the desk with Seth's PC and settled down, eyes on the boy, who was quickly making his bed. "Tor?"

"Just making my bed. Not to mention I've got to get something for you to sleep on." He padded out of the room, and returned with a small circular bed. "This might not fit you. It's meant for a Zigzagoon." He set it down beside his own bed, and Torchic jumped down and made himself comfortable. "There." Seth quickly ate dinner and took his shower. He reentered the room, finding Torchic fast asleep. He smiled softly. He patted his Pokémon's head, and lay down.

He was on the edge of sleep when a single thought surfaced, '_Birch still owes me that tour. Oh well.'_ He yawned, and sleep overtook him.

***Don't kill me over the Latin. I don't a word of it and it's from a translator powered by Google. Blame Google, not me. Or blame me for using Google, whichever.**

**Man, this is way longer than I thought it was going to be. I thought 1,000-2,000, and it's 4,500 or so. Still, I think it's good. And, yes, I know this isn't game canon, but if you don't like it, don't read it.**


End file.
